


New Discoveries

by AntivanLeather



Series: Revas Tabris [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Asexual Character, Genderqueer Character, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Smutty, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather
Summary: Revas Tabris has discovered plenty of things since they started a relationship with Zevran.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Tabris
Series: Revas Tabris [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087997
Kudos: 1





	New Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. Also, the sex isn't that explicit, but I didn't want people to be surprised.

Revas had discovered lots of fun things in their relationship with Zevran. One was that it was more than nice having someone to talk to – especially one who was also an elf, even if they didn’t have anywhere near the same upbringing, as, to be honest, talking to humans was getting to be incredibly tiresome. Zevran automatically understood things that their teammates didn’t – and never would. Things like how people glared at them, obviously assuming that they weren’t to be trusted, the slurs slung by both the drunk and the not-so-drunk, and the assumptions that you were all servants who had obviously been placed onto the Earth their precious Maker to serve humans. They had discovered that, actually, it was alright to talk (properly) about their past, however selectively edited to preserve poor Shianni, and how they missed their family. Having experienced more tales of elven history than Zevran had they enjoyed telling him – it was lovely having someone listen to them, and helping someone to reclaim their heritage – even if they weren’t Dalish, and knew nothing of their legends. Truth be told, the Dalish always seemed…stuck-up to Revas, like they were superior to them because they had never ‘sold out’ to humans like she had, never mind that they had lived in the alienage their whole life, and had long rich history of ancestors there. They also discovered that they loved sex. Despite not desiring it when they glanced at people, including, yes, their (sadly deceased) future husband, they found it to be incredibly good at unwinding them at the end of (yet another) stressful day. They also found Zevran extraordinarily attractive, always had, to be honest. Of course, there was always another way to relax, but sometimes nothing beat a quick hard fuck or a slow gentle one, even if they were beneath Zevran and the ground with all its lumps and bumps was digging into their back. It was worth it to hear Zevran’s gentle murmuring into their ears, the warmth of him, his touch between their legs. Alistair was…lovely, and sweet, and kind, but it turned out that Reavas obviously liked a walk on the wild side – though he was surprisingly sweet. At least he knew where to touch them – they doubted that Alistair would. Revas had got used to waking up next to Zevran, their bodies curled, catlike, into each other, their hair loose (his was definitely longer than theirs). Related to sex they had discovered how, uh, enjoyable it was, having the others so close. Trying to keep it down, sometimes with Zevran’s hand over their mouth and theirs over his, sometimes leaving dark red circles on each other’s hands, somehow made the orgasms all the better. There was something so exciting in how close their proximity to others was as they fucked that made Revas feel that what they where doing was so deliciously wrong but oh-so-deliciously right. Zevran indulged them in this, whispering wonderfully dirty sweet nothings into their ears, occasionally stroking and mouthing them gently. Now that was something that no humans would even get to do, ever, even if they ever actually fucked one (they didn’t want to do that, ever). But to only be separated from the others by the barest bit of canvas was wonderful. Hopefully, Revas thought, we would survive this shit, and we can create similar experiences later on, and discover and experiment some more. Even if it doesn’t always work. After all, their life – and Zevran’s – had often not been much fun, mostly due to the machinations of other people, and they saw no reason not to create their own fun, together. They could picture it already – both they and Zevran would be in a secluded place, a tunnel perhaps. Zevran’s fingers would be in their cunt and his fingers on their clit, they would be standing up, their trousers around their ankles but their top would still be on. Then they would get on their knees before him, gently tug his trousers down, wrap their lips around his cock and suck. Then they would open their mouth to reveal his fluid on their tongue and swallow. Or maybe they would suck him off first then he would finger them. Either would be good, very good, very, very good. _It’s good I’m in my tent_ Revas thought as they began to touch themselves, trying to muffle the sounds of their pleasure – they would have to mention their fantasy to Zevran later on, to see if he would be on board with it – Revas really wouldn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable. They mewled, trying to bring themselves to completion, succeeding easily enough with a final gasp, their orgasm a flash. They pulled their pants up and let the skirt of their armour down, wiping the fingers on an old rag, wandering outside to drop said rag on the fire and to wash their hands in a stream, returning to their tent briefly to grab their soap before dipping their hands and letting the water run over their hands, trying to cool themselves – _what I really need is a cold bath_ Revas reflected, _but I’ll make do with what I have._ They finished with the stream and returned to their tent, picking the book they were reading up and returning to a fiction where the blight didn’t exist and people swept each other off their feet _like Zevran did to you_ their mind whispered _shut up_ they whispered back – they had to stop thinking about Zevran or they might end up having to take a running jump into the stream in a last-ditch attempt to cool off otherwise they would be gasping all evening, and would consequently be unable to leave their tent. Which would garner a few questions. _Though,_ they reflected, _one more round certainly wouldn’t hurt._


End file.
